Sad World
by crystal3604
Summary: Rin spends her high school years with her so called friends. Still uneasy about them being her friends she finds herself in the middle of the school drama. On the other note a mysterious guy named Len kagamine comes and greet them with a friendly smile , he acts like he knows them. Is he an alien? or a guy from the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Please Read and Review and let me know what you think about the fanfic**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin. Did you know there is this really cute guy who moved next door from your house?" Miku, Rin's best friend asked.<p>

"Is he your target this week?" Rin asked suddenly.

"YES!" Miku screamed , the whole class heard her.

Their teacher wasn't surprised by Miku's sudden interruption. Instead he asked Rin to move to the other end of the class.

_What? Seriously? I loved that seat why cant Miku change instead? _Rin thought as she changed into an empty seat at the end of the class. Rin sat behind Kaito. He gave Rin a piece of paper.

"_**Dude, did you hear? The new kid is a famous and from a rich school.. His names Kagamine**_. _** Miku's next target. I'm sure she is trying to get her popularity standards high again"**_

Rin scoffed. Miku might be her best friend but she changed since high school. She used to date Kaito but dumped him because he is pretty much a hyper ice cream lover not a rich or famous or attractive person. Though Kaito is quite an attractive guy who easily falls for girls.

_**" You still want to kiss those ugly lips of hers? Are you serious? You still have a crush on her don't you?"**_

Rin threw the piece of paper at Kaito without the teacher noticing anything. She saw Kaito blushing when he wrote the answer. _Yep he still likes her._

_**"Ack! NO I DON'T ! Rinny you know I have Meiko right? She's nice and tough. Please stop thinking Miku has ugly lips. I touched them and they were soft and sweet kinda like a….a… Panda!"**_

_**"Whatever you say ice cream craze"**_ Rin wrote and threw it at Kaito. She giggled when he replied.

_**"Want to go out for some ice cream? I heard the new flavor is banana! After school? PLEASE? "**_

_**"'okay " **_Rin replied. _Kaito is sweet and all_ _ not my type of guy…. _All her life she tries finding her type but no one matches to the exact, the closest she could find was Rinto but he graduated last year. Rin sighed as she did her work.

Miku tries to gain popularity by dating a lot of guys. Kaito is pretty much dumb but he dates 3 girls at the same time and none of them cares or takes him seriously. Gumi gets paid to be a girlfriend. She makes thousands within weeks. Lily doesn't date anyone she just flirt with them and dump them on the spot. But lately she started dating Rinto the graduate and so she pretty much calmed down.

Unlike them Rin wants to find someone perfect so she doesn't have to have a painful break up. She is the only one in the group who haven't dated anyone. Or even kissed. The life in Crypton high is never positive and mostly negative. Nobody trusts each other your, friends are you enemies and there are fights during lunch periods. Like the one that happened today.

Gumi punched Miku on the face because Miku called her an asshole out of no where right on her face. It turned into a cat fight and pretty much Miku is wanting to date this Kagamine to improve her status. While Gumi is still Gumi. Money is everything to her.

Rin walked up to the school gate and as expected the gang was there. Miku ,Kaito, Gumi, Lily and her boyfriend Rinto. Everyone acted friendly but Rin knew Miku and Gumi still hate each other to their death. But another guy was there as well.

"Rin meet Len. My boyfriend" Gumi said smiling. _Hmmm… Gumi is giving pay back and starting to irritate Miku..This won't turn out well. _Rin thought. "RIN?" Len said smiling. Rin smiled but she didn't know who the hell Len is. " Hi Len"

"I missed you so much I'm so sorry for disappearing after the argument" He said apologizing.

Rin could feel glares coming from Gumi and Miku. "No problem. anyways Kaito didn't you tell me about the new flavor of icecream?"

"Yes! GUYS ITS BANANA! Sweet sweet banana! Who wants to join me on my adventure?"

Everyone agreed because they had nothing better to do and Gumi wanted Miku to get jealous and Miku doesn't want to be called a wimp.

"Oh hey Kaito and friends.. what do you want? Orange for Rin.. Carrot for Gumi.. Leeks for Miku and blueberry for Lily?" The ice cream man, Gakupo said smiling.

"Nah I'll take banana two scoops" Lily replied Rinto just stayed quiet.

"I'll take banana please" Len said smiling.

"Your name kid?"

"Len"

"Here you go banana. Now Kaito no 10 icecream scooped icecream for you young man! I'll give you a blueberry only one scoop"

"NOOOO I WANT 10 SCOOPS!AND NOT BLUEBERRY" Kaito screamed.

In the end Gakupo had to give in because Kaito begged him for 10 minutes. "Thanks Gakupo. Here's the money."Kaito acted like he got the ten scoop in the first place.

Len laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" Kaito said after eating one scoop. "Well you guys are just how I remembered… Well most of you. Miku and Gumi changed a bit though" Len gave a grin.

"What is he talking about?" Gumi whispered to Rin.

"Yeah what is the about me changed and all?" Miku whispered to Gumi and Rin.

"Heck.. He is kind of weird why did I even date him for free?" Gumi whispered back.

"I cant answer any of your questions" Rin replied.

"Ok… Miku you can have him. I cant stand him anymore" Gumi gave an actual smile to Miku.

"NO! no way he will creep the crap out of me if he continue those childhood type stories. So anyways when you were told sorry from Len you didn't know who he even was?" Miku turned the subject at Rin.

"Yeah pretty much…. Who is he? A time traveler?" Rin found herself talking normally with her so called friends. "He cant be… or is he?" Gumi stared at him.

"Uhh what are you girls whispering down there?" Len asked.

"Yeah. Hey! Where's Lily and Rinto?"Kaito said while eating his cone. "You guys are so slow at eating ice cream you got to get your heart into it! Come on! We need to find Lily"

All five of them searched the whole park. They hid behind a bush when they found Lily and Rinto. "Umm I think we shouldn't meddle into this situation" Len whispered

"We are not meddling we are OBSERVING!" Gumi pointed it out.

"Shhh... the drama is starting" Kaito shushed everyone.

"I think we can't date anymore" Rinto started the conversation with Lily and didn't even feel a single presence coming from the weird shaped bushes.

"WHAT? Why?" Lily asked horrified at his words.

"Because their is a girl I like. I'm just using you to get to her" Rinto smirked.

"Its Rin isn't it?"Lily said not even showing a single emotion.

"Yep. You easily figure it out don't you? Who would ever want to date a girl like you? Your just an ugly art piece people just get attracted to."

"Well at least some people actually likes me for who I am!" Lily screamed.

"Now ,now hush hush. Lily they are just using you behind your back they say mean things like Gumi said to me you are just a girl with no heart. Nothing is inside you. Is she not correct Lily?"

"LISTEN HERE MAMA'S BOY! I don't live an easy life I live with my grandma who is almost dying! I have to work everyday just to pay the rent fee. Now if you make one single lie about how my friends react to me I'll rip your arm off" Lily kicked a tree a huge bundles of leaves fell off.

"YOUR CRAZY I TELL YOU CRAZY! WE ARE BREAKING UP" Rinto said running away.

"What did I say about Lily?" Gumi suddenly stood up from the bush she ran after him and lifted him from the collar."Now listen up! I might hate Miku and Kaito or Rin now and then but its not forever. It makes us know each other better than you know us"

"You like me don't you Rinto? Well I'm sorry but I don't like two faced guys. Oops I let them know your secret or did they already know?" Rin puched Rinto on the face. "Guys its okay. I'm fine." Lily said laughing."I think Rinto already learned his lesson."

"Gumi I'm sorry for calling you an asshole during lunch. Forgive me?"

"Awww Miku is apologizing so sweet isn't it?" Gumi said eyeing at her.

"Gumi this is your last chance. Forgive me so we can go back being best friends . I don't like these cheesy type of moments" Miku said grunting.

"okay I forgive you. Len I'm so sorry baby but lets break up" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"What? We've been going out only for five hours!" Len said shocked.

"Welcome to my world" Kaito smiled.

"Want to be in the group?" Rin said smiling she finally felt her heart was in the right place while talking to them. But she knew it wont be for long. "Well okay then. But it isn't weird being friends right after we dated for five hours?" Len said to Gumi.

"Nope! I don't have a guy I like the one I like is in another world" Gumi giggled. Len was confused but he didn't want to make the friendship in anymore complications.

"LETS PARTY! AT MEIKO'S!" Lily said while checking her phone." What? You know being at Meiko parties people are usually drunk and no one can be a sober through the whole party?" Rin said checking at her message as well.

"YEAH BUT LETS GO!"

"YEAAAAHH!"


	2. Weekend!

**SECOND CHAP! Also showing the arguments of the Mengurine family! ;) Hope you like it please R&R**

* * *

><p> Rin woke up at 5:00 am feeling half drunk. The rooms light was dim but she can see the room nicely. She saw bodies on the floor with ketchup and chips covering them. She saw a blonde boy sleeping next to her. He was also awake but layed there emotionless. The person was shirtless with a scar running through his back.<p>

"Wow you've got a problematic past haven't you?" Rin said. It doesn't matter what she says right now she will forget all this later.

"Run away from a murderer is quite problematic isn't it?" he said in a joking voice.

"You don't need to hide your feelings you know you can tell me" Rin said staring into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I… like your hair" he said blushing. "What's your name?"

"I don't have a slight remembrance. I guess this must be a dream right?"Rin smiled. Tears flew down her face." I don't want to end this dream though"

"Well you've got ketchup on your face" He smirked.

" Where?" Rin ran her fingers around her cheeks and forhead.

"Here" He said and kissed Rin on lips.

Rin blushed from head to toe. But suddenly her head started to hurt she fell to the floor sleeping soundly again.

Rin woke up a few hours later with Meiko's groaning and Miku and Gumi crying because of the movie they were watching. Kaito crying as well because there was no ice cream in the fridge. Lily and Len sleeping on opposite sides of Rin.

"My chest hurts" Rin said while getting up.

"Is our emotions that contagious?" Gumi said sniffing. "Nah its another problem. "Her eyes led to Lens back. He had some weird scar. Somehow an image triggers her mind but she doesn't mind for now she reaches the kitchen half listening to Kaito's cries to Meiko. Rin took an orange and started to peel it.

"YOU HAVE LEEKS! ORANGES! CARROTS! BANANA'S! TUNA AND ALL THOSE BORING STUFF BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ICECREAM?WHY MEIKO? WHYYYYY?"

"Because I knew you were coming, now shut up. I have an ice cream cake in the freezer. Keep that whiny mouth away from me" Meiko said while taking sake secretly stashed inside the wall.

"Hi Rin!" Kaito said smiling. He started eating his breakfast. As in a half eaten ice cream cake.

"How's last night?"Rin asked. "Amazing. You know I saw this zebra talking to me. Then he ate me and his gut smelled like Meiko's mouth. Am I crazy or what?" Kaito said licking the spoon like there is no tomorrow.

"Yes you are crazy Kaito" A voice said behind Rin. She turned around. Len just stood there with his T-shirt on."Well what did you see?"Kaito seemed excited.

"Well I don't remember what I saw but I felt these soft lips touching me" He said blushing. "Which kind of taste like ketchup"

"Well Rin what do you remember?"

"I remember something which reminds of the ocean. I somehow remember not being able to breath for sometime" Rin said trying to remember what happened.

Within thirty minutes Lily entered the kitchen fully dressed. " Now who is going to go to the toilet? Someone needs to shower you know. Two showers are available so Len and Rin go… I SAID GO!"

"YES MA'AM" Rin and Len said and ran off into the showers.

"ummm Rin why are you bringing your bag with you?" Len asked as the climbed the stairs.

"Because I need to change my clothes because my mom thinks I went to a sleep over here. I smell like sake so.. I dont want her figuring that I drink" Rin said laughing. _He seriously must be new at this._

"Don't worry Kaito will have some extra clothes in his bag. Just go down and ask him" Rin smiled and entered the bathroom. She stood there under the shower thinking about the dream of her crying and not being able to breath in the dream. It makes her chest hurt just thinking about it.

"What kind of dream was it anyways?"Rin turned of the shower changed her clothes and dropped her school uniform into the laundry basket. "Lily my uniform is with yours in the basket please wash it for me."

"Rin…" Two zombies Miku and Gumi came up to her with their mascara and lipstick smeared. "It was so sad. She liked him and he liked her but the destiny was different! He died and she cried and …WAAHHH!"Gumi cried as Miku tried to comfort her as she was crying herself. "Who's idea was it to watch a sad movie?" Rin asked.

"I did. Its called Loves Death its really famous now and really good. Want to watch it with us again?" Miku asked. "Uhh no thanks. Don't you think you should take a shower so we can eat lunch. I'm really hungry" Rin asked them.

Both of them left as Len came down stairs with his hair wet. Rin took a towel and started to dry his hair."Doesn't your mother ever tell you to do this? I mean seriously –" Rin saw his saddened expression. "Umm Len is this topic a bit uh-"

"No… I'm fine it just that my mother died from a suicidal attempt" He gave a weak smile. "Do want to go home? Len? Rin?" Kaito asked as he was leaving. Both nodded as they left with Kaito and Lily joining within the last minute.

Rin walked towards a cherry blossom tree and smiled at it." should we?"Kaito asked. "No we shouldn't he told us not to" Lily said.

"Who told you not to what?" Len asked confused.

"Well there was this kid named- OH MY ORANGES! MIKU'S GONNA KILL US"

"WHAT HAPPENED RIN?" Kaito said following Rin back to Meiko's house.

"WE….. ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE LUNCH WITH THEM! AND YOU KNOW HOW MIKU IS WHEN YOU FORGET ABOUT HER REQUESTS!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could to reach the door step but I monster blocked it."RIN KAGENE!" Miku roared. "I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me" Rin begged. "How could I? You left your stinky clothes in the laundry basket!" Miku said angrily. "Oops I forgot to wash it sorry Rin" Lily said giggling. "Wow you looked like you ran from a tree" Gumi said popping her head behind Miku.

"BECAUSE WE DID!" Len shouted. "WHY DID I EVEN FOLLOW YOU FROM THAT TREE? MIKU DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ABOUT LUNCH!" Rin gave Len a glare.

"You also forgot about lunch! How could you Rin Kagene?" Miku was so angry that she forgot that she was like a child. "I'll give you a leek. Will that make you feel better?"Rin said petting Miku on the head."Yeah it will. Thanks Rin. I'm sorry for acting stupid.. Luckily I didn't get angry huh?"

Both of them hugged and the group left to Pizzaria a place owned by one Rins neighbours. Meiko also joined because she finished cleaning the mess in the house. "OH RINNY! OVER HERE!" a girl with long pink hair waved while jumping up and down.

"Hi Luka" Rin said as she entered. "What's on the menu today?'

"Well we do have tuna casserole which is in the specials section for 1 week. Then we have beef tuna pizza extra cheesy" Luka smiled brightly.

"Luka when did I tell you don't mention Tuna so much when introducing the menu to the customer? It's crazy!" IA said as she entered the restaurant.

"Where did you even go IA?" Luka said while taking their orders.

"I went to pick up Yuki."IA said smiling. "YUKI IS MISSING!" IA frantically searched her surrounding. That little black head wasn't found in her sight.

"IA I'm here I came here earlier than you since you spent one hour talking to your boyfriend at the park! I mean seriously hello IA, your sister wasn't there to listen to your boring conversation!"Yuki said and stormed off.

IA scoffed."Well atleast I have a boyfriend and a better attitude than you! Hello dear sister how was your day?"

"Well fine actually- I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING SKIPPING YOUR CHORES! Now go back to work! Mom and dad went to the hot springs fro two days so EXTRA chores" Luka chuckled while she finished the order.

" Two pepperoni pizza's extra cheesy and Teto's famous French bread sandwhich? Also 6 milkshakes and 1 sake?" Luka said and left everyone so she can complete the order.


	3. Baby Ryuto!

**New chap.. hope you like it! i wont be updating for now but i'll try...**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..What time is it?" Rin looked around and saw a baby sleeping next to her. "a baby. Your cute… Wait. WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BABY IN MY ROOM?" Rin jumped out of the bed with her hair all messy, took the baby and ran into the kitchen where she saw her mother drinking coffee.<p>

"Mom… When was I pregnant?" Rin asked casually.

"Never. Why? Darling, you are not fat ok? I cant have a long conversation about how you are my perfect daughter! For now anyways"

"OK I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. Why is this thing in my room?" Rin showed the baby to her mother.

"Oh. Ryuto. Your little nephew? Rin? I let him in your room because you said so though Lenka was really against the idea of you babysitting. I just wanted to prove her wrong."

_Oh so its the baby I let inside my room last night because I was drunk. Again…_

_"_I should start making wiser decisions." Rin murmured and saw her sister enter the kitchen with a worried face.

"Where's Ryu?" Rin gladly handed the baby to her sisters hands while she got ready for school. Rin thoughts wandered to what happened last night.

**I walked towards Meiko's to pick up my uniform after lunch with the rest of the group. When I entered the house I saw a really weird bottle popping out of the laundry basket. I asked Len what it was and he said to experiment it with him and asked me if we could go to his house after this. Apparently I agreed to the stupid idea…**

**We convinced Kaito to come along with us to Lens house, after picking up all our stuff. Lens home was really quiet perfect for drinking weird bottles popping out of laundry baskets at Meiko's house. I drank a sip and all my worries went away for a second.**

**I urged both of them to drink It apparently…everything went fuzzy… I started to walk home bumping into places also had a conversation with an old man. I entered my home and saw Ryuto crying. I asked my sister for me to sleep with him because he was so cute…**

"Rin you know how digusting it is for me to see you eating orange peels! Make some toast once in your life" Her mother complained.

"Well all you do is drink coffee… What type of example are you?"

"Gosh Rinny stop pulling other peoples legs.. Good bye mother see you tonight" Lenka walk up to mom and gave her a kiss. "Ryuu say goodbye to Granma" Ryuto made a noise kind of like bye and waved.

"I'm not that old Lenka. I will come next week for your information. Good bye"

Rin gave a sour expression but waved goodbye to her mother. "Why does she have to leave every single day… She doesn't even care about her daughters!" Rin slumped on the couch and munched on some bread like her mother told her. "Yes she does Rinny! She works day and night for us"

"Doesn't she know that you are 16 and having a kid?" Rin pointed out. She took Ryuto from his mothers arms and started to cuddle him.

"Well yeah and the guy who made me have a baby wasn't very supportive.. because he is now gay… Gosh this is a problem!" Lenka said pulling her own hair. "For now I have a boyfriend but I think he likes kids" Lenka took Ryuto back and put his pacifier in his mouth.

"You don't even have a good education!"Rin said her thoughts out loud. Lenka gave a frustrated look."I know Rin. I know I'm a complete mess I know all my problems! Cant you be supportive? This kid has my future and I have to take care of it! I cant just kill Ryu and go back to school like nothing happened! Everyone in this neighbor hood knows Ryu is a kid without a father!" Lenka shouted. Now Ryuto gave a scrunched face and ready to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Ryuto started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ugh Rin take care of Ryu… I'm not feeling well!"Lenka shoved Ryuto into Rins arms and ran outside the house.

"Neither am I … Ryuuu stop crying or my ears going to explode!" Rin started complaining to the baby. Rin continued talking about her life to Ryuto as they went out for a stroll. He eventually calmed down and gave little hiccups.

"You want some water?" Rin asked her nephew. As if a baby can talk. Rin took out a baby bottle full of water and gave for Ryuto to drink. He laughed a little. Rin smiled, his mother seriously needs to take care for him.

Two of them neared the Pizzaria and immediately saw IA smooching a boy. Rin was pulled into a bush and luckily protected Ryuto from the fall. "Yuki? What are you doing?"

"I'm observing IA's love life… If you interrupt you are pretty much going to be dead by her." Yuki warned Rin. She notices the green headed baby. "Congrats Rin. I didn't know you had baby! He has your.. uh-"

"He is not mine! This is Ryuto he is my sisters son okay? Wait a minute… Is that Mikuo?" Rin asked as she gave a closer look to the boy. "Yes his names Mikuo. Lives near to your school. How do you know?" Yuki gave a curious look.

"Well he is my age. Isn't IA like five years younger?"Rin asked as Yuki ruffled Ryuto's hair. Ryuto gave a toothie smile.

"Well from what I hear Mikuo is a pervert thought he is drop dead gorgeous!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah he is a perverted guy… When are they going to end?" Rin asked bored."Well if my calculations are correct… They are going to break up, Mikuo isn't the only player here" Yuki grinned.

"I'm sorry Mikuo. I don't think this is going to work out" IA said in a weak acting like voice.

"What why is it not? Is this body not satisfying you?" Mikuo 's voice got a little louder than usual.

"I guess so cause you are not even close to what I'm expecting! Seriously you don't even appreciate women! I don't know what my friends were thinking" IA shrugged.

"I' m leaving! I hate women like you…"Mikuo folded his arms and left.

"Haha… you are not cool when dumped are you Hatsune" IA chuckled.

Rin laughed when she saw Mikuo's face as he left. He looked a kid not getting his candy. "Do you and Ryuto want to go to my secret hideout?" Yuki asked with her eyes shining bright." OK. But what is this place called?" Rin asked. Kids are so full of life.

"The watch house. Nobody goes to these bushes except the dogs. DON'T step on that place. Its dog poop."Yuki exclaimed and Rin quickly avoided where she was touching wherever place she was warned from.

Rin and Ryuto was lead to an underground basement. It was full of typical girly toys. Barbies, doll houses, fake make-up sets , small little cooking gear , karaoke mic which doesn't work and so on.

"So do you want to meet Chelsea? She is super nice to new people aunlike Amanda who is so mean!" Yuki said introducing her dolls.

"Don't you have anyone else to show you this place?" Rin asked. Yuki's expression changed.

"Uh.. No… Rin will you not tell anyone my secret?" Yuki asked. "I wont" Rin said while showing both hers and Ryuto's hands. "I-I-I'm bullied a-at s-s-s-s-school!"Yuki finally let the word out. "Everyone just stares at me with angry faces and I don't know what to do!"

Yuki started to cry. Really hard. Rin could see she was hiding this from everyone for a long time. "Yuki listen. Stop crying and look at me in the eye" Yuki stopped crying and stared obediently at Rin. At the moment Ryuto was sleeping soundly. Don't even bother waking him up because he wont. He sleeps hard as a rock.

"I can listen to all your problems Yuki but I cant bring change. The only ones who can transfer you to another school is your sister. If you want to that is. Tell all your problems to her I'm sure she can help" Rin gave her a smile.

"You don't understand! Luka and IA are busy with their life I cant just come out of no where and tell my problems." Yuki sniffled. "You can and I'll be behind you"Rin said. "and lets get over with this cheesy crap." Rin mumbled the last part.

"Did you say some thing?"Yuki asked. "I don't think so" Rin replied.

The went up from the basement to the restaurant. The reastaurant was buzzing because its 'Weekend Tun'a one of Luka's special days where she cooks her favourite dishes. Her usual customers enjoy their dishes and Luka gets rich enough to take her family out to dinner without any worries about the bill.

Luka was standing at the entrance talking to Len. Len noticed Rin , Yuki and an unknown baby and waved at them. Luka looked behind her and saw Yuki running towards her in full speed.

Rin stayed in a distance where the two sisters cant be bothered and Len joined her. He grinned and started questioning about the baby. Rin brushed of his questions and simply told him its her nephew.

"Really… Thank goodness cause I didn't think a flat chest like you can even take care of one!" Len chuckled.

"WHAT!" Rin blushed. Ryuto's eyes fluttered and quietly watched the couple as they fought. A while later Rin noticed Ryuto was awake when Yuki came back smiling with Luka. "Hi Ryuto!" Luka exclaimed. She knew about Ryuto unlike Yuki. "I'm going to transfer to another school where a girl across the street goes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Thanks Rin, Thanks Ryuto and you are no help banana boy"


	4. Gumi's Life Story!

Rin wasn't surprised that Gumi pulled her into one of her problems. Everyone pulls her into their return she gets nothing. NOTHING! At least give something in return. But this time the problem wasn't related to Kaito , not enough carrots or her boyfriends.

This problem was about her family. Rin was surprised to even hear about Gumi having a family.

"Okay Rin. That's enough. Yes I have a family! Now can you stop with the weird face? It hurts my heart when you do that" Gumi gave one of her fake pouts and sweet kid like voice.

"Fine. But what happened again?" Rin was at her best friends house. She lives alone in a comfortable right sized apartment. Gumi adds something new to the apartment each month. This month it was a king sized bed. The first time she moved into the apartment she had a normal one person bed.

"Listen when I explain Rin! Sit down and have my all in one carrot tea." Gumi plunged in on the red cushioned sofa. Her green hair was tied into a tight pony tail. "I have a family. Got that point? They are the Ludwiggs. Never heard of them? I'm not surprised. I'm actually from the heart of England. As my mom used to say. My name is actually not Gumi. Its Grace. Grace Ludwigg. Don't even ask me about my hideous name Rin. It is so hideous that I am talking British ."

Gumi sipped into her tea and ate a scone. "Is that why we are having tea? Isn't that ironic?"

"Rin why you no understand this problem?" Gumi asked frustrated. She got up and pushed the curtains so they can see the sunset sky. She gave a sigh of relief sat next to Rin again. "Doesn't the atmosphere feel different now?" Gumi giggled.

Both of them came to Gumis house after school. Gumi practically forced Rin to come to her house in her many attempts of whining or crying. They have been spending most of the time off topic so Rin didn't understand the situation.

"Its going to get dark so I better go-" Rin tried finding a quick way to get away from Gumi. Gumi is a good friend and all but she isn't good at explaining. It will take a day for her to explain a simple problem. Rin wondered how long this will take if she stayed.

"No need Rin." Gumi chirped. "I called your mom and she said its okay to stay here for the night. She even sent you your night clothes, tooth brush and other random stuff"

"Gumi did anyone ever tell you, you are creepy?"

"Hmm who knows!" She laughed. The bubble like laugh echoed throughout the room.

An hour later they were both sitting on Gumi's bed with their pajamas on. "Why are we sleeping early?"

"No question. I'm trying to explain my situation so please listen carefully." Gumi took a deep breath. "Name Grace Ludwigg. Born in England. Family is rich. We got that part covered. I was raised as an honor to the family. I am the successor even though I'm a girl. My dad believed I will bring their company Ludwigg good fortune. I was happy to be trusted. But everything changed when my mom had a second baby when I was five. His name is light blonde hair and cute little eyes. Please note that I also had blonde hair which is really long.i was dressed up as a doll.I was happy when I was getting my own little brother and he is so sweet. I never hated him until they started to differentiate me and my brother."

Gumi gritted her teeth and took a few breaths. "My family thought I was clumsy at making decisions. I was six back then! Do you expect me to make a mature decision between coffee and carrots? My brother on the hand chose the damn coffee. More like he was examining the really bright cup. I don't understand adults at all!" Gumi threw her bunny rabbit across the room.

Rin stared at the sudden throw. Gumi was really good at athletics unlike Rin. Everyone one was good at atleast running. But not Rin. The only thing she is good at is punching people. Rin snapped out of her thoughts when Gumi started talking again.

"Do you understand my pain Rin? I don't either. So when I was eight and my bro was three, they decided him to be the successor. My future was gone all of a sudden. I question why I got lost to a baby. I didn't really care because I had an aim to bring back my parents hearts! I was going to show them I am better than my brother." Gumi's face was full of determination.

"But I wasted another five years for nothing. I tried demanding my butlers and maids to start referring me as the successor so my parents can at least notice my efforts. I got first place from my private school , I got first place at a swimming completion. I even got first place in seven art competitions! three are international! THEY should atleast notice by now right?"

Silence broke in. Gumi huddled on the corner of the bed."Should I continue?" she asked. "you might think bad of me then"

"No I wont Gumi. Now tell me everything!" Rin smiled.

"Okay. Thank you for the support Rinny!" Gumi gave Rin a death hug and sat normally on the bed.

"They never noticed. It was my first time to win a swimming competition and in the ceremony I can bring my parents. They didn't come because my brother got hit by a car while trying to save my pet bunny."

"I felt both anger and sympathy for my brother. He was just eight and he lost one of his beautiful eyes. But at the same time he stole the only chance I got to get my parents attention. Sure I got everything in the world. But I didn't get the love I needed. The attention from my parents.! "

"Since my parents didn't care about me at all, I started to do things which my parents would never let me do. First week I cut my hair so short I looked like a girly guy. I started wearing short shorts and I didn't bother going to my parents parties. "

"Way to rebel against your parents Gumi. Short hair is always the best!" Rin stated. Gumi smiled only for a little while.

"Isnt it? I felt like a burden was lifted. The other thing I did was I colored my hair green. I started going out with this sweet guy. I mean he said I look cute with green hair. " Gumi giggled. "I was in peace really. He tried getting me to go out with him for an year but I was so deep in my own problems that I never noticed. His name was Alex. I spent my last few days of freedom with him."

"So cute! Gumi I didn't know you only liked one guy"

"He's the only guy I would ever like in my life. Nowadays guys are so heartless. Some aren't but how can I know? My heart has already turned dark." Gumi started to cry.

"What happen Gumi did you break up with him?"

"No." Gumi sniffled. "I was forced to break up with him. My parents finally took notice of me. They stared at me in disbelief. Like I was an alien. They told me to dye my hair blonde again. But I refused. I wanted my happiness back. I didn't care about my parents at all anymore."

" They shoved me into my bedroom. I was grounded. I stayed there for one week. I didn't bother to eat except to drink some water or eat some bread . I still cared about my health. One week passed and they still didn't let me out of the house. Two weeks..three weeks.. a month. I got paranoid. I cut my wrist with the scissor in my bedroom and I felt dizzy and fell to the ground due to the loss of blood"

"They sent me to the hospital and I stayed there for another month. I was visited by a therapist and I told her my problems. I told her I wanted to get away from here. She agreed I should clear my mind and told me that I should come here. Go back to England when I feel like it. Money wasn't a problem so its okay! My parents would love to get rid of me that's for sure. I was visited by my bro and he was crying from the only free eye he got left. I hugged and told him I'm leaving"

"I know it was hard for him. I told him I will miss him and to visit me later. I told him to eat a carrot a day to keep the vision running good. I was also visited by Alex secretly before I left to Japan. He gave me this carrot charm saying that he will always love me even if are in different universes… he is adorable…" Gumi fell asleep.

Rin knew Gumi had short attention spam. She tried really hard to tell Rin the story. Rin got up and turned of the light and slowly crept on to the bed. Rin thought a lot about Gumis life. So that's why she came to Japan? Why did she dye it green? If it was blonde we could be sisters! Life is so weird… Rin fell asleep.

Ten seconds later she was woken by Gumi. "What's the time Rin? I haven't finished my story! Oh no, I fell asleep! So why didn't you wake me up?" She was energized already. Rin half asleep stared at her energetic friend.

" Okay I came to Japan. Changed my name to Gumi Megpoid and continued living here. Problem is my BROTHER is COMING to VISIT ME tomorrow!" Gumi started to shake Rin. 


	5. Alex is here!

**Kinda short and rushed. I have my examinations so I am busy. But here you go.**

IA felt a shiver down her spine. It means something good is going to happen to her. Perhaps a new boyfriend. She chuckled. Guys are so easy to get. But that Mikuo the guy she last dated is so last century. IA wondered why she even went after him.

IA never had friends. She often filled her heart with jealousy toward her sister Luka. Even her little sister Yuki. Because Yuki even got some friends on her own. She asked her self why people get friends? Its so pathetic asking people to be friends. Don't they notice friend ship is a way to use each other?Why does she feel hatred towards everyone? Why is she so pathetic?

She sighed as she started to walk home. But then she felt a presence nearby. Its not everyday IA feels some weird presence. Its usually the guy she is suppose to be after. She tugged a smile on her face and turned around the corner to see the gorgeous hot punk. But no, instead she found a crying baby.

She couldn't really run away in this situation. A boy her age was crying. If she left it means she's heartless but she isn't so heartless. Plus he had a bandaged eye. Also his legs were somewhat bandaged as well. He was sitting near the sidewalk staring at the sky as if he was pleading for help. IA plucked up some courage started a conversation. "Uhh… E-e-excuse me!" IA caught the boys attentions. Its not every day she talks to a human being.

The boy looked at her with a confused look. Somewhat scared. She finally noticed the boy is English. That's very unexpected. "_Are you okay?" _Luckily she is very good in languages though she sucks at Math.

_"Well. I'm quite lost. Will you help me? I just need to know where this house is."_

_"Okay. Tell me the address."_ IA smiled but was confused with the boys boy made a weird face. Then he looked like he realized something. He started scrunching it and held his hair in frustration.

_"I LOST IIIITT!" _ The boy starts to cry again.

_"Stop crying. You don't look manly doing that. " _IA giggled. The boy gave an angry look at IA. He had a mop of blonde hair and adorable gold eyes. He also had a bird walking around him in a circle. The boy noticed IA's interest and perked up a bit.

_"This is an American goldfinch. His name is James. Mines Oliver and we are trying to find our sister Grace" _IA wondered if she at least remember a girl who looks like Oliver. But this is the first time she saw golden eyes. IA only knew a few blondes and non of them has golden eyes that's for sure.

_"Grace? I'm sorry I don't know any girl named Grace. Shall we go and take a walk so you can hopefully see this girl named Grace?"_

_"Ok. But may I know your name first?" _IA mentally face palmed herself. Of course who would go along with a person they don't know. With a tiny hint of embarrassment IA replied to Oliver.

_"Call me Lia. Lets go to my family restaurant first. You're hungry after crying for a long time right?"_

_" Yeah. A bit. I will repay you after I find my family __**Lia**__"_

IA started to walk in a fast pace. Oliver started to jog behind her. She was blushing for the first time in front of a guy. Not fake/cute blushing she does to other guys. "Ughh.. This is so annoying!" IA stomped her foot really hard. It made the running Oliver stop at his tracks.

_"Lia is something wrong?" _Oliver questioned. IA remembered he was still there and turned around. She smiled sheepishly. "Nothing. Nothing. It was nothing." She chanted.

_"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I don't understand that language very well" _ He said staring into IA's eyes. Oliver can feel a hint of sadness from them. But her real emotions were covered in anger. He looked at James and both of them nodded understandingly. That girl has a lot of problems.

"Nothing. Nothing. Its nothing" IA chanted again. Oliver rolled his eyes. _"Stop repeating that"_

_"Alright. Fine, I'll stop." _IA laughed. They stopped in front of the pizzaria. She could hear shouts from the family restaurant. Mostly she could hear Luka's friend Gumi scream out words. Not words of wisdom that's for sure. She could barely see the green haired girl running around the restaurant like she was trying to explain some big invention. They were going to lose some customers too if Gumi doesn't stop screaming.

IA looked to the side to see Olivers reaction. He was surprised. He also whispered the word Grace in a very light crisp voice.

_"Lia! Look! Its my sister! Do I look okay? I-I mean after all these years. Probably three years or two.. This is so exciting! She is acting quite odd today though" _Oliver looked really happy.

_"Is your sister the green haired one?"_

_"Don't say green haired like she is an alien. Yes she is the most energetic one that's for sure!" _His eyes sparkled as if Gumi was his role model.

_"Should we enter Oliver? Are you ready?"_

_"Ay! Ay ! Captain!" _He smiled like he never smiled the two years Gumi was gone.

Gumi was trying to tell the whole group of friends about her brother coming home. She was trying to tell them about her rebellion and coming to Japan. "My brother is coming today! What should I doooo" Gumi whined.

"Hey guys." They heard a certain someone call.

"What do you want IA?" Luka asked. IA doesn't really talk to her often. Why does she want to talk now?

"Well uh, I'm sorry to disturb. But I brought someone you might know Gumi. I found him like a stray dog on the street." IA said and pulled Oliver from outside. "He is your brother Oliver"

_"Grace? I missed you so much! You aren't THAT tall as I expected." _Oliver squeezed Gumi . Gumi 's eyes opened wide. _"Oliver! I missed you too" _There short little reunion ended when Gumi hit Oliver on the head.

_"Did you say I was short? you brat! You got a little cheekier haven't you?" _Both of them started to wrestle out of now where.

_"I didn't say you were short Grace. I just merely pointed out that I am going to be taller than you next year. Considering us being the same height right now." _Oliver pinned Gumi to the ground.

_"you've grown stronger too. You might have forgotten that I'm still going to be stronger than you" _Gumi pushed Oliver aside. She gave a smirk while brushing of the dust on her clothes. "Luka thank me. I just cleaned your dusty floor."

"No. You're dropping the dust on the floor again. Well either ways your not going to shut up so thank you." Luka was drying some plates.

_"Oh yeah I have a BIG surprise for you! I already know you are going to love it"_

_"Is it real eyeballs? You know I always wanted to use them to scare people!"_

_"No… But I brought someone from home!"_

_"Don't tell me its mom or dad because I'm going to be so disappointed in you!"_

_"I brought your boy friend Alex! He is at this hotel we are staying at right now! Aren't you excited? Grace ? Are you okay?"_

Oliver saw Gumi defeated on the floor. She was pulling green strands of her hair and screaming."NOOOOOOOOO! Not noowwww… " Gumi can hear Gumi say something in Japanese but he couldn't understand it. "Damn now I have to break up with Ted. Its going to cut my monthly budget into half…"

Gumi looked awful in Oliver perspective. Did they have a fight before Gumi left?

"I think I'm going to puke. I think its better having Mom and Dad here than that guy.. Even though I love him he is such a nuisance."

Everyone in the room knew what was going on. Except Oliver ofcourse.


	6. Unconscious

_"Im soo excited! You guys can finally be together forever!" _Oliver said happily.

"Haha. Maybe…. I hope Rin and Len are dealing with that person" Gumi said in a sulky voice.

_"Grace, I still cant understand Japanese. Too much work to learn a new language! Don't expect me to understand everything you say." _Oliver says crossly.

They finally arrive at a very average hotel quite far from where Rin and Len are. Gumi sighed in relief when noticing this. "_Where is Alex?"_ Gumi asked as they entered the hotel room.

"_He said he would be here right now. Eww what an awful smell, cover your nose Grace" _Oliver said covering his nose and entering the toilet.

There he was. Gumi had to face him but how do you face this guy? He was smoking in a nice managers hotel room. "_Are you on drugs or something?" _Gumi asked.

"_Maybe cute chump. I haven't seen you for so long. How are you" _Alex gave out a crispy laugh and got up. He quickly jumped over Gumi knocking her down unconscious. Oliver stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

In a far away park Rin and (sadly)Len where dealing with Gumi's latest boyfriend, Ted."Why do I have to not deal with one idiot but two! I want zero" Rin said under her breath as she forced a smile when she saw Len and Ted walking towards her.

"Well we thought we haven't hung around much so lets talk Ted" Rin smiled and pulled him towards a picnic table she made in the last hour. Len looked amazed on how Rin can make that much food out of oranges and bread.

"Umm.. I thought I was going to have a meeting with Gumi and not you. Also who are you?" Ted looked at Len.

"Well I tagged along so we can-uh-be buddies. I heard a lot of great things about you like, you like bread and you are going to be a great scientist. I love bread and I am quite interested in how plants grow and all that biological stuff"

"Seriously? I never thought in my life I'd find a guy who is both interested in bread and science. Think about growing your hair you would look so sexy"

"Haha. Yeah I was thinking about that but my guardian wouldn't let me. Don't worry, under this tied pony tail is a majestic long hair. Longer than Rins" Len smiled. He looked back and whispered to Rin. "I think you should go. I got this in the bag. I also hope to never see him again because I think he is straight"

"Got that!" Rin smiled evily. "Len and Ted sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Rin gave a little smack at the end.

"Are you two going out? Im sorry but I don't like to be the third wheel in these situations." Ted says while eating some butterscotch bread. "These things are really good Rin. Where did you get them?"

"Well my mom is really good at making soft bread. She sells these at a small little shop which is not in Japan." Rin stiffened. Wait, so which country?

"So which country do they sell this fabulous bread? I mean I would go miles to get this." Ted ate another piece.

"France! No, CANADA" Rin blurted.

"What ? " Ted looked confused, his red hair is straight but ends with a signature Kasane drill. Len always wondered how this hair thing worked in there family. His hair reaches upto his hips.

"Well she means that her mom used to sell in France but it became a strain to work there because she became so famous. Now she is selling this product in Canada. Its not yet famous there. Right Rinny?"

"Yeah Lenny." Rin was saved by an idiot. She cursed herself for that.

"Can I be called Teddy in our buddy group." Ted got in between Rin and Len.

"Buddy group?" Rin and Len said in unison.

"Well yeah. Arent we all here to make friends because we are too nerdy to make them with really popular good looking people in the school. I mean, don't tell this to Gumi but I have my own waifu" Ted laughed. "She is better than Gumi. But I need a social life so I pay her to date her. "

"I'd give you the middle finger but I'm straining my I'm going to say this, just this once. To put the line in between us. I HATE you" Rin pointed at Ted. " Don't go mocking on my best friend, okay? She is a good person she just has a messed up life! "

"She isn't the only one with a messed up life! I have one too. My dad abuses my mom. He shouts at me every day because I only got just few marks cut from an out of 100 paper! I'm trying to be a good person but how can you in this society! How can you be this sweet innocent child, who you were once before who was never hit in the stomach by his own dad! I love my family but I just want to go out there, say peace and live I free life" Ted says with tears streaking down his face. "We are all messed up Rin. You aren't normal either. You hanging around with these weirdoes everyday thinking you are using your time well. Guess what ? You are wasting your life getting drunk! I know your secrets! Even if I'm an otaku creepy perverted freak, I know everyone's secret in the school"

Ted finally snapped. He never did this infront of anyone. "I'm sorry Rin"

"Its okay. You are really creepy. Creepier than before. But you are still Ted.i know you want a social life but paying someone to be with you isn't the way. Have you ever been in love?"

"No. Not really. I never tried either. Not after that girl in kindergarten who kicked me in the face after I said I liked her." Ted said shrugging. "Girls are complicated."

"Well, what we want is you to break up with Gumi. We can be your friends. Also throw that waifu away. You can join our anime marathon nights" Rin smiled. Len agreed.

"Ted c'mon bro. You have better things to worry about girls ." Len said .

"You have better things to do than get drunk"

"Hey its an expirement. I thought you liked expirements. Plus we only do it every three to six months. Not always" Rin exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll join you guys." Rin and Ted high fived each other.

Suddenly Rin heard a her hone Ringing. "Hey Gumi. Good new-"

"Help! Gumi! _I don't know how to talk Japanese" _Rin heard oliver give a cry on the phone.

"He's talking in English. I cant understand! All I know is Gumi is in danger" Rin called out to Len and Ted.

"Give the phone Rin." Len snatched the phone from Rin started to talk to Oliver. "_Whats happening?"_

"_Whew. Heyyy! Well Gumi is unconscious and there is this Alex guy. You know Gumi's now ex-boyfriend I resume, running around rampaging in the city. As a young man I don't know what to do in this situation."_

"_We are on our way!" _Len looked frantically at Rin. "Gumi. Unconcious. Alex, bad. Get a poilice officer please ted! Go to this address okay?" Len quickly wrote the hotels name on a piece of paper .

Len started to pull Rin through the crowded park trying to get to the hotel.

"I hope we get there soon." Rin tells Len worriedly.

**I'm sorry for not updating for a really long time. But here is a new chappy. I seem to have too much Gumi in my story but new stories coming up about the different characters. This time its a short one about ted. Teto's brother!**

**Happy new year!**

**Crystal3604**


	7. Hospitals and Maniac Boyfriends!

"Gumi! Are you okay?" Gumi looked at the blurry vision. They looked worried. Are those tears? Wait…

"Rin..? Is that.."

"Yes its me. The rest of the gang is in the waiting room. Gumstar I was so worried. Your brother is here too. He is behind the curtain, Sleeping."

"It was so awful Rin. Ugh… That smell still lingers in my nose. He was on drugs and all high and started to act v-v-violent. I screamed that I love him… B-but I guess h-he doesn't.." Gumi gulped. Her heart was heavy. "I fell for an idiot.. B-but I still love h-him. H-he was so sweet, kind b-b-but now…" Gumi bawled. Tears streaming down her face like a river. She felt aches pains all over her body but it never was the same with her heart. It felt like it was still ripped in pieces and would never heal.

"It might not be okay. But I'm her and I will never leave you. Okay?"

"O-okay…" Rin stayed calming her friend down for a little while.

"I'm okay know. Can I see Oliver?"

"_Of course, you can!" _Gumi could hear a high chirp. She smiled. It was her brother.

"_Thank you for saving me. You were quite brave"_

"_You are welcome. But to be honest I was hit in the head with a lamp. It hurts so bad. But not as much pain you had Grace. I was panicking a lot. I mean you are usually the leader and I'm.."_

"_My fellow co-leader. I can't make decisions without you. Now if you excuse me, I want to see my friends." _Gumi gave a nod to Rin. She quickly ran out and pulled everyone in.

"Gumi. Here ." Miku first came in and gave a weak smile. Her eyes looked like she cried a lot. She gave a bouquet to Gumi."Everyone knows you love carrots. So we bought you a carrot bouquet"

"Oh thank you. So how long was I out?" Gumi immediately took out a carrot and munched on them.

"A day and a half." Lily said.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Gumi shouted. She ran her hand frantically through her hair. "I MISSED VOCALOID ON ICE! NUUUU"

"Don't worry. We went and recorded everything!" Kaito says shoving a video camera to Gumi. They all were supposed to be going to go and watch Vocaloid on ice yesterday.

"OH THANK YOU!" Gumi death hugged Kaito and played the tape.

Xxxx

The camera was shaky. There was the ice rink and different colored lights were swirling around.

A girl with black hair and red eyes appeared smiling.

Her partner in blonde hair reached for her hand –

Xxxxxxx

"WHERE IS THE REST OF THE FOOTAGE? BAKA KAITO!" Gumi shouted throwing the video camera at Kaito. She was going to strangle him to death but thought of doing that some other day. When he is more vulnerable.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Gumi. I think we should break up." Ted was also there looking rather nervous. "I don't think our relationship is healthy and there are more people who suit you."

"Okay." Gumi agreed. "If you didn't do it, I was going to do it. Who else is going to shower with me with something disappointing? Like I'm ready to face head on."

"Well…" Len stood up from the chair he was sitting. "My resources are telling me your ex-boyfriend, Alex broke out of jail two hours ago. So…"

"He is going to kill me? Seriously… That sucks.." Gumi shrugged. She ate her last piece of the carrot bouquet.

"Till he gets caught again, you will be living with me. The doctors say its for the best." Rin gave a thumbs up to Gumi.

"Rin." Gumi smiled. "I asked for something disappointing. That's not at all disappointing" Rin and Gumi hugged.

"So now what?" Kaito asked. "Who's house are we chillaxing today?"

"Bakaito, chillaxing is not cool. Not cool-" Before Miku could finish her sentence they heard a high pitch scream coming from the end of the hall way.

Gumis assigned nurse came running towards her room and screamed. "RUN TO THE EXIT! AVOID THE MURDERER AT ALL COSTS! FIRE AT THE WEST WING" her head was bleeding but she kept running to every room to inform as many people as she can.

Rin and Miku held Gumi's hand waiting a few seconds till she can adjust and started to run. Gumi couldn't run after a few seconds so Kaito had to carry her. Lily, Rinto and silent Meiko followed them towards the exit. Rin didn't see Len at all.

When they were out of the building, police men lead them to a safe place to rest and take a breath.

"Good thing you survived." Said the nurse when she came out with a really old man in a wheel chair. "Gumi. I'm telling you this as a normal person but not a nurse. Your boyfriend is like really scary…"

"I know" Gumi replied.

After a few seconds the nurse realized something. "Oh where is the other blonde? I'm making sure everyone is out of the building. I'm pretty sure this girl had an identical looking brother." She says pointing at Rin. "Its hard not to notice."

"I don't know. Maybe he is still in building.." Rin thought out loud.

"No way.. Room 345 is already on fire… Shit.. Take care of the old man." The nurse ran towards the building. But the fireman stopped her. Rin could hear the woman's pleads to save Len.

But before she could cry any minute longer Len appeared. His hands drenched in blood. Shaking he walked towards the police officers. Rin walked towards them but stopped in her tracks.

"I saw a man bleeding in a room. I tried to save him, but with no proper equipment and the fire.. I couldn't. I'm sorry. His heart stopped beating and he was a relative of mine."

"I'm… sorry." The nurse choked out. Trembling she held Lens hand. "I could've saved him."

"Its okay. If he survived the world wouldn't." Len gave a weak smiled and turned to walk away.


End file.
